


A Beautiful Disaster

by Greeneiris



Series: The Legend of Blades Jackson [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ice Skating, Neezer returns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneiris/pseuds/Greeneiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a few weeks or so after Unending. The team kidnaps their favorite archeologist from his office for some fun. Can you guess where they go? Characters from 'Blades' appear, it's a very good idea to read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Team Schemes

It was a day like any other in the SGC. Lt. Cols. Mitchell and Carter were in a meeting with General Landry in the briefing room, Teal'c was instructing the latest crop of new recruits in Jaffa hand-to-hand combat techniques and Vala had just finished her report (two hours late because she had been in Daniel's office for the past three). And Daniel? Daniel was in his office, the same place he's been for weeks now except for the odd jaunt out to get food and/or coffee (mostly coffee), rest for a few hours or use of the facilities. The rest of the time he spent practically buried by translations left by the Asgard that were either finished, unfinished or almost finished. Daniel looked at the three piles sourly almost wishing for some sort of distraction, although he knew if he was it would take him even longer to get his work done. He glared and grunted at the three piles of work before he dove back into the Asgard database translations headfirst. He'd get the rest of this mess on his desk done even if he had to lock himself in here for the rest of the day and into the weekend.

  
Meanwhile a pair of very familiar visitors exited the elevator and headed straight for General Hank Landry's office. At the sight of the both of them together they looked terrifyingly imposing, everyone knew their faces be they a new recruit or someone who joined the SGC years ago, froze in place to salute the duo as they passed by. Both of them sharing equally amused looks with each other, once they passed their prey. The silver-haired one gave them his patented 'I'm the General damnit. You will salute me or I will bust your ass all the way down to Private!' look that sent the rookies running for cover once the imposing men had cleared their path. That never got old to the most senior officers now on base (one retired, one not). They weren't here on official business but rather a more personal one. When the pair reached the briefing room (having somehow to have completely managed to avoid Walter, for once) they saw who they were looking for along with two other officers the silver-haired General was very familiar with.

*~*~*  
Lt. Cols. Mitchell and Carter were discussing their plans for the evening with Landry in case either of them needed to be reached when a familiar voice called out the General's office doorway. "Hey kids." Immediately Col.'s Carter and Mitchell turned on their heels and saluted. "General!" Jack just looked at them with a little bit of a smile on his face. "Please don't make me say this more than once kids; At ease. I'm not in uniform for cryin' out loud! I'm not even here on business as you very well know." Once they relaxed in their poses and greeted him with smiles but before either of them could say anything the other General in the room spoke up "Hello Jack, Feretti, good to see you two here." Hank Landry gave them both a genuine smile and Jack gave the other General a small grin, "Nice to see you too Hank. The kids haven't been giving you too much trouble I hope?" Landry just smiled "Not all all Jack. In fact I think you gave Hammond a lot more trouble in your first two years at the SGC than these two have." With that Landry turned and went to find Walter. "So when did you two get in, Sir?" Sam asked as she folded her arms behind her back as she stood. "Oh me and Lou got in yesterday afternoon. Since then we've been sleeping off the lag and making...arrangements amongst other stuff for tonight." Louis Feretti piped in "Speaking of which everything is all set for tonight. The owner of the rink assured us that the place wasn't booked for anything and tonight's just a regular admission night. Not to mention we've already paid for everyone ahead of time to all we have to do is show them our tickets and we'll be let right on through."

  
"So the plan is a go. Think Jackson will go without a fuss?" Then Mitchell tilted his head in realization. "Nevermind. I forgot who I was talking about here for a minute." Jack chuckled, "Damn right, it's happening! Just don't let him know what we're doing. Last time he hit the ice, he literally hit the ice. Butt-first every time he tried to stand on his own. Wobbly as a baby giraffe. I think at the end of the night though, he was finally starting to get the hang of it." Sam just clucked her tongue, "Vala just thinks this is just to get Daniel out of his office for one night doesn't she? I mean it would kill the point of doing this if she knew. She'd be throwing herself at him all night and would scare him off even more." Jack just smirked a little. "Honestly I may not know her as well as the rest of you. But from what I've seen personally and heard from Danny-boy himself, she's come a long way from being the pain in Daniel's mikta she once was."

  
Cam looked up at O'Neill thoughtfully "Yeah, I gotta admit she's come a long way. More than anyone here would've thought possible. From the second she came though the 'gate she demanded to know where 'her' Daniel was. Got under his skin so bad he wanted to wring her neck at times but at the end I think he was starting to used to having her around before she got sucked into the Ori galaxy. If you ask me they way they were hanging out before the beachhead you wouldn't have thought they had to stay together so neither would get sick. They just...clicked. And then when we were on the Prometheus the old Jackson came back and closed off, not letting her though like he had before. He just got so snippy almost as if he was tryin' to cut ties to her or somethin'. But since she came back he's changed, they both have and don't think I have ever seen Jackson so desperate before like he was when she was taken by the NID right from under his nose like that. He barely ate, barely slept, and went through every possible lead we could find refusing to give up on her even when the rest of us had. He was so tired I caught him dozing off in his office more times than I have fingers and toes combined during those three weeks. Hell I didn't once have the heart to wake him, knowing that the second I did he'd just go back to work all over again callin' hospitals, chasin' down leads until Weaver finally told us what we needed to know. He even told me once that he never gave up hope on finding her alive after she destroyed the first beachhead. Told me then that he wanted to be right about her again and he was." Cam looked over to everyone else there as he remembered this.

  
Feretti just gave Mitchell a small smile. "It sounds like to me the Doc's got it pretty bad for her then. What you just said, that last bit, reminds me of the way he was when he was looking for Shau'ri. He never gave hope of finding her, not once. Not even when the odds were stacked so high against the both of them ever being in the same place at the same time." Before another word could be spoken edgewise, however, two more members of the SGC's flagship team made their way inside the briefing room. Jack turned to greet them himself but then his jaw dropped at the sight of Teal'c before looking at Mitchell to ask, "Are you sure he's fifty years older? Cause other than the hair, I'm just not seein' it. And for cryin' out loud he's older than Bra'tac now for Pete's sake!" Cam just grinned and Teal'c well to Jack's surprise, Teal'c did too. Well as much as Teal'c usually did, the quirk of his lips a bit broader than Jack last remembered it being. Breaking his train of thought Vala thrust into the conversation "Well for one thing he doesn't have the reflexes he used to." she said as she hopped up on the briefing room table and sat "I mean I've watched him and Mitchell sparring on the way home on the Odyssey. Seems to me they're more evenly matched now, although Muscles still has the skill and years more studying Mitchell's weaknesses." She winked at Cam who is turn just glared at her for pointing that out. "So Jack, have any idea how were going to get Daniel out of that musty, stuffy old crypt he calls an office?"

  
The General pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "Well, what we really need is a distraction. Someone to keep his back to the door while the rest of us sneak in so he won't try to escape. If he does he sure as hell won't get too far." Vala gave him her biggest grin. "I'm sure I can keep him busy at least that long." But even as Vala turned to exit the briefing room Jack called out after her "Not yet! First get dressed in warm civvies and then we'll meet just outside his door in about an hour." She turned to leave but before she did she stopped in the doorway to ask, "And what will the rest of you be doing?" "Us? Uh, we’ll be figuring out a way to actually keep Jackson from his office once we drag him out. The man could use some fresh air after all.” With a smile she nodded and turned away, her mind immediately went through her closet trying to decide what would be best to wear. As soon as she made it past the door and out of their sight they all took a collective breath.

  
"You knew she'd fall for that didn't you?" SG-1's commanding officer smirked at O'Neill. "Oh yeah. We don't need a distraction before we're ready. We give him warning and he'll barricade himself in." "What makes you think, that after this, he won't?" Sam folded her arms across her chest as she eyed the men sceptically. Cam just rolled his eyes a little and then explained it from his own point of view. "Because those two are inseparable where one is you'll usually find the other. It's not a matter of the bond the bracelets left them, or even a thing between the teacher and his apprentice but something that goes way deeper. They may be complete opposites but they're more alike than they'd like us for themselves to believe." Jack just raised an eyebrow in a very Teal'c-like way but said nothing before Mitchell continued. "That and the way Sunshine and the Princess have been making goo-goo eyes at each other for quite a while now. It's kinda hard not to notice. Except, that somehow, they do miss those looks from the other!" "And yet oddly enough neither have taken the first step." Teal'c just barely slipped O'Neill a small glimpse of approval as he said this. They talked for a short while longer before Jack assigned them their duties. "Alright listen up people! Once everyone gets changed, this is what I want all of you to do..." One by one he gave them their 'assignments' and almost immediately they all went their separate ways to do what they had to before their night out.


	2. The Gang's All Here

**A bit later in Daniel's office...**

  
Today was turning out to be one great big mess for Daniel Jackson. For every one translation he finished it seemed like another three took its place during the past few weeks. He really did need someone around here other than himself that could speak, write and translate Asgard but he was the only one that currently worked for the SGC, he wished Landry would give him time enough to train what precious few linguists that worked for the SGC in at least basic Asgard, that would help him a little. And sure Vala had tried her best to help him with the workload, bless her wicked little heart, but she ran off some time ago to finish her report. Things would've gone a lot smoother earlier, if his pile of work hadn't been accidentally knocked over earlier. Thankfully that had been the stack of translations and reports he'd already finished this week so they were already bound in covers, if it had been his unfinished pile it would've taken days to sort everything out again. Days that he would've been reburied in translations all over again and that's the last thing he needed or wanted. At around noon or so he had already made a sizable dent in his work since waking up in his office earlier that day.

  
He hadn't meant to spend the night here, but time had slipped away from him last night and before he knew it, it was already 0235 in the morning. He'd sacked out on a spare bunk he'd left in his office for nights such as that, until the alarm on his watch woke him from his dreams. A quick shower, a change of on-base BDU's and two cups of coffee later and he was off again with his translations. The coffee had been awful but it kept him going. It wasn't Sumatra Mandehling or the normal blend the SGC usually got ('Landry must've ordered the cheap stuff this month.' Daniel thought.) but it would have to do for now. A few hours later and he'd finally managed to whittle his work down to the last two small translations in the 'in' box and it was an hour to quitting time. Daniel sat for a few moments contemplating whether or not he could finish at least one of them before he signed out of the Mountain and considering possibly after signing out, indulging in his favorite habit. He thought to himself, 'Yeah, why the hell not? I haven't touched the ice since that incident with Ben nearly four months ago anyway.' He also thought of asking Vala to come along with him, thinking that she may like to get out of the mountain as much as he would. A grin blossomed on his face, as he recalled how Mr. Parker at the rink had promptly booted Marley out on his ass over three months ago. At least Mr. Parker's description of it anyway, while he'd been waiting for Carolyn in the rink office. He opened up his desk drawer but before he could search for his contacts (which incidentally Teal'c had crept into his office and took them while Daniel was taking his shower) a knock sounded from the doorway.

  
As he still contemplated both folders he didn't hesitate in answering the door with a sharp, "Come in, the door's open!" while not bothering to look up from his desk. Taking hold of one folder he opened it and pulled it towards him, or at least that what he tried to do when a hand landed squarely on top of it. "What the..." Daniel looked up at the owner of the feminine hand there stood Vala Mal Doran dressed in her civilian clothes looking like she was about to head to the surface. "Vala, what are you doing? I can get at least one more translation started before I..." was as far as Daniel got before Vala interrupted him. "Oh no you don't! You've been working far too hard these past several weeks. So we decided an intervention was needed on your behalf." "Inter...what? Vala no.. you...." but that was when another voice joined the conversation, "No way Danny-boy. I've heard you've been buried in this office like one of those tombs you're so fond of, for quite a few weeks now." Somehow without his notice Jack and the rest of SG-1 and Louis Feretti (surprisingly enough everyone else was in their civvies as well) had all invaded his office while he had had his back turned talking to Vala. Daniel just stared at him, "Excuse me? Jack? Just what in the hell is going on? I thought you were in D.C.? And what the hell are you doing here, Feretti? I thought you retired from the SGC when I ascended the first time?"

  
"I practically invited them here. Well, General O"Neill invited himself over really, said he needed some time off anyway." Sam said with a faint gleam in her eyes that Daniel couldn't identify but he knew that's he'd seen somewhere before. "He called to check up on SG-1, and when I told him that you'd all but entombed yourself in this office..." That was where Jack came in to explain more. "And then I called Lou to see how he'd like to meet up at the Mountain with SG-1 and save our favorite archaeologist from being buried alive by his translations." The former CO's of SG-1 and SG-2 stood side by side. Jack looking like a little kid with a brand new toy at the thought of...well...whatever he was thinking. Who knew what was going on though Jack's head at any given time? But Daniel knew he was in trouble when Jack and Lou broke out into identical mischievous grins, the ones that Daniel knew so well. The ones they used when they knew that someone was about to be blindsided by something.

  
"Oh hell no. No. NO! Whatever you guys have planned I....I want no part of it. I'm almost done with work and...I...I...have plans already." Daniel tried to worm his way out of doing whatever this motley bunch had planned for him, because seriously, he just wanted some alone time that didn't include work for once. "Plans? Got a hot date you’re keeping from us Jackson?" Mitchell was now grinning ear to ear, it was then that Daniel's blush from pink to an almost sunburned red. "W..what? Date? No, no, no...no date. I was...just planning on going home, ordering some pizza and curling up the last four months of archeology journals for a good laugh." Daniel faked a smile as he lied like a rug to his current and former teammates. Vala only teased him as she adjusted her purple sweater. "But of course Daniel would say that Mitchell. Seeing as the last date he went on, she ended up being swiped up from underneath his nose while he was waiting on the drinks."

  
Daniel winced slightly as Cam, Jack and Lou snickered and all Teal'c did was raise that eyebrow of his and smirked. "Th....that was not a date, Vala. That was...that was a thank you dinner. As I've mentioned before....repeatedly." By now the red blush that had been coloring his face had now reached his ears and neck, he knew he really shouldn't rise to the bait every time. He'd barely stuttered, something he rarely did nowadays and only two things could cause normally cause it if he did: #1 If he was nervous or #2 Whenever he was really excited about something. Right now it was reason #1, and damnit he hadn't even stuttered during his confrontation with Ben three and a half months ago! These five got to him in no way a bully, an ascended being, the Doci, the System Lords, Anubis, the RepliCarter or even Adria ever could, and it was downright frightening at times! "Look guys I appreciate the thought but really...." Lou this time butting into Daniel's verbal train of thought, "Doc, you've been pushing yourself too hard for far too long, and now we're here to drag you from work, kicking and screaming if we have to. It can wait 'til later." Daniel’s only response was to look down at the two folders still on his desk before looking up again. "But General Landry..."

  
"You have no choice in the matter, DanielJackson. GeneralLandry has already approved of our decision wholeheartedly. You will be following me to the locker area so that you may change into your civilian clothing and that we may leave the SGC. After that we will be goat-resting you for the rest of the evening." Teal'c stated this as he would any other fact; there simply wasn't any way out of this now. If Teal'c told you to do something, you did it, or risk being knocked out cold by your favorite former-Jaffa and being dragged out to do whatever he and the others had planned anyway. Feretti grinned and patted Teal'c's shoulder, "Don't ya mean kidnapping, big guy?" Teal'c's expression turned to that of slight bemusement. "Is that not what I just said LouFerretti?" "Hmmm kidnapping isn't quite the term I'd use for him. It doesn't exactly fit him now does it though?" Vala asked as she sauntered over to Daniel, studying him as if he were the most fascinating piece of treasure she had ever laid her eyes upon. "Now Daniel-napping sounds like more fun to me." She grinned at him as she scrubbed her hand though his slightly longer than usual hair. "Now get a move on Darling," she grinned as she playfully slapped his backside with a rolled up magazine she had in hand, "before they decide to let me help you to change instead. After all I still do owe you for undressing me on the Prometheus."

  
Daniel mumbled. "I was a total gentleman the entire time. That and it was the only way to get you out of the zat-absorbing, super-soldier armor so that I could zat you if I needed to.", as he became rather interested in his boots all of a sudden before making his way to the doorway. "Alright fine, I'm going! Lead the way Teal'c, before they decide on what I should wear too." Teal'c followed him close behind keeping a light but secure grip on his upper-arm to prevent him from escaping, with everybody else on their six. "When he's done T, bring him up to the surface we're taking Lou's van...and make sure he wears something blue." Jack teased as he and the others split off to head to the elevator. Daniel was muttering curses under his breath in Ancient in Jack's direction (Who knew that the Ancients had such potty mouths? Though admittedly he learned them from the last time Jack had gotten his head sucked by the Repository of Knowledge.) as he was gently dragged along to their locker room.

  
It took next to no time at all to change into the only clothes that had hung in his locker, a pair of stylishly-faded, and obviously new, blue jeans and an ice blue sweater. He swore he's never seen these pieces of clothing in his life. "They must've taken my things and left these. What was wrong with my green sweater?", he mumbled to himself as the pulled at his new sweater, slightly uncomfortable with the snugger fit than his other older looser one. Although they (whoever they were) had mercifully left him his leather jacket, seeing as he loved that thing and not even under pain of death could he be parted with it. After he shaved, Daniel gave himself a glance over in the mirror once was dressed in his casual clothes and went to leave the locker room, where Teal'c was standing. He had slipped his jacket and glasses on without a thought but when he moved to leave Teal'c stayed rooted to the spot, his only explanation was to hand Daniel his contact lenses. Judging from Teal'c's expression he could tell that that the big Jaffa wasn't going to budge until Daniel put them in. That and the fact that Teal'c just lifted his glasses off of his nose and ears gently and slid them into their case and the proceeded to hand Daniel his contacts. Daniel sighed in total submission and went back to the mirror, but only after mumbling that he wasn't a child who needed to have his clothing laid out for him.

  
Minutes later, he and Teal'c were on the surface and making their way towards Ferretti's van. Before he could even get step foot inside though he was assaulted by the sounds of wolf whistles from all directions in the parking lot, especially from the grinning nurses who were just getting off duty. He blushed as he knew that these jeans were a little tighter than the ones he normally wore, he absently wondered just who was in charge of his wardrobe for the night Sam or Vala. He looked around and noticed that not all of whistles came from the nurses but nearly every occupant of the van except for Vala who just gave him a small smile in barely concealed appreciation. "Right. Very funny guys. Now will somebody tell me where were going and just why Teal'c took away my glasses away from me?", he pouted shamelessly as he stepped inside the van and sat down in the only free seat available and that was between Sam and Vala. "Because in what we'll be doing Doc, there's a very real chance they could slip off your nose and get broken and I'm sure you don't want buy new ones all over again." Lou said it with almost certainty, as if Daniel were still the klutz as he'd first discovered while on Abydos. "After all it took you forever to find a new pair that suited you when they stopped making your old frames." Vala grinned and patted his knee. "That and I must say as much as I adore those new frames on you Daniel, there's a lot of other people who'd rather see those gorgeous eyes of yours instead." Daniel was barely able to fight off a blush but also he was getting a bit suspicious, why would his glasses fall off?

  
He didn't really have much time to ponder the question when Sam whipped out a blindfold from seemingly out of nowhere and quickly tied it around his eyes, making sure he couldn't see. "Don't you guys think this is just a little too over the top?" Daniel whined as he felt the van start up, and he tried to tug off the blindfold. Even as he tried though he felt a hand slap his. "Not on your life, Sunshine. If you knew where we're taking you'd probably attempt to jump from a moving vehicle." He could almost feel Cam grinning as another hand scruffed his hair, this one decidedly male. The next sound he heard was a kick landing somewhere and a yelp that sounded like Cam, other than that the spent the rest of the trip talking although carefully avoiding the topic of their destination. In fact they were cheerfully chattering about just what Feretti had missed since he'd retired. Much to Daniel's bane, the main topic was how he and Vala first met, and then their adventures (with Cam and Teal'c) once they met up again at the SGC up until the time about the first Ori supergate. He didn't know what made Lou laugh harder; his reaction to Vala in the supersoldier suit and helmet flirting shamelessly with him or the Mitchell describing Daniel's wriggling hips in those leather pants that Vala made him wear when they visited Arlos. He'd sent a soundly-placed kick to where Cam's voice was, eliciting another startled yelp from the younger Colonel. But that proved to be the wrong thing to do, as both women smacked him upside the head at the same time. Yep, he was in hell already.


	3. Doctor Crankypants

A while later they pulled into what must've been a parking lot and all three doors opened. When Daniel refused to get out before knowing where they were he was dragged out of the van with enough force that he'd stumbled into the car parked next to them. "Great." he sighed as he got up to his feet. "Owww damnit! Now we're at, wherever we are, and I'm obviously out of the van. Can somebody please take off this thing?" It was obvious to everybody this whole Daniel-napping thing made their archaeologist a bit cranky. "Alright Dr. Crankypants have it your way." Jack chuckled and undid the blindfold for him. "Now I know you haven't been here for about three or four years but we all thought you learning how to skate would take your mind off of work. Daniel's eyes popped wide open once he comprehended both what Jack was saying and the huge flashing neon sign that made up the logo of the ice rink, "Vertigo" in huge flashing blue letters. He was dumbstruck for a moment before he managed to sputter out "Ice skating?! Do you even know what...remember what a total klutz I was the last time we all went? My bruises had bruises for a week Jack!" Daniel panicked and almost had let it slip that he actually could skate and damnit he'd been avoiding the place ever since Ben had surprised him months ago. Hell, just today he'd decided he was going back after work to just relax and to let off some steam. But having company, other than possibly Vala, hadn't been part of the plan!

  
"Now now Danny-boy don't panic. I'm sure Vala will volunteer to teach you how.", Jack gently teased. "She knows how to skate?" he turned away from Jack to watch the woman hovering around the back of the van to get her skates. "Oh yeah, she got bored watching you bury yourself in work and Carter volunteered to teach her to, she's been going a couple times a week for the past month or so. And from what I've heard Carter say she's getting good." Daniel zoned out for a moment hoping that this didn't end up like the last time he went skating. "You know I think I might be able to stay up on my feet this time, if I stay close enough to the wall and the railing...the place does have railing doesn't it Jack? I don't remember." Daniel almost stumbled over the words, catching himself before Jack could get suspicious. Jack assured him that yes the place did have railings for beginners like him. When the group entered the building, the ones that had skates (Vala, Sam, Jack and Teal'c) went directly to the ice while the others stood in line to rent some. He looked over the counter to see who was renting them out tonight. Thankfully it wasn't anyone he recognized. "Hey guys? I think I had too much coffee before the trip over here. I'm going to use the rest room and then get my....some skates. I'll see you out there.", Lou just nodded. "Sure, just don't be tryin' to make a run for it." "We know where you live and work." Cam and Lou both grinned after him.

  
A few moments later, he stepped out of the men's room and straight to the skate-rental counter where Mr. Parker now stood. Daniel looked around to make sure none of his friends were in the lobby before making his way there. "Well hello, Doctor Jackson. It's been too long since we last seen you here. Me and Tabby were afraid that something had happened to you." Daniel smiled at his friend, honestly sorry he had worried him. "I know, I'm sorry Mr. Parker I haven't been around lately. But my work has been threatening to bury me alive for the past few months. I haven't even had time to pick up my skates since I forgot them here last time." The kindly older man (Who reminded him quite a bit of George) just patted his hand. "Don't worry about it son, we've kept them safe for you while you were away. I even had them sharpened, cleaned and put new laces in them for you." The man bent down under the counter to retrieve Daniel's skates. "Thank you Mr. Parker I really appreciate it. I noticed last time I was here, that my laces were getting kind of ratty and I was honestly going to ask about getting them sharpened before Ben...." Mr. Parker only just waved his hand in dismissal after he laid his skates on the counter, they now had laces the same shade of electric blue as the flashing sign outside.

  
"Think nothing of it son, and please call me Nathan." Daniel nodded and gave him a sincere smile, "Alright but if only if you call me Daniel." Nathan grinned back. "Deal. You know Daniel....the kids who come here have given you a nickname." Nathan informed him with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "They say they heard that hulk of a fella call you that while they went past you two and so they adopted it. But personally I think that it doesn't just stand for your ability to out-skate them, but your ability to match wits with anyone and then cut them down to size if they need to be. But either way it fits you as well as skintight as any glove." Daniel blinked, "So they call me..." "Blades? Hell yeah!" Nathan chuckled, at the combination of surprise and amusement that graced Daniel's face. "You know before the other night, it had been years since I heard that nickname..." Daniel looked down as he remembered one of the last few times he'd been called that before that accident so long ago. Nathan just patted him on the hand again, "Go on and meet up with your friends, son. I'm sure they must be wondering where you got to." Daniel nodded slightly and then he turned away and headed to the ice.


	4. Secrets? What secrets?

By the time Daniel got out there everyone had already booted up and were now gliding lazily around the ice. Daniel watched them for a moment before sitting down and doffing his shoes and his jacket, laying them next to Jack's. By the time he got both skates on and tied, the group were just completing their third circuit of the rink. He wobbled ungracefully to the entrance that lead to the ice and waited for them to pass by him before he joined them, sticking close to the side and slightly behind them while pretending to be wobbly on the ice as well, for now at least. "Hey guys! Couldn't anyone wait for me?" Jack turned around and grinned, "Daniel! There you are. I was just considering on sending out a search party for you!" "Yeah, as if you could have lost me that easily Jack." Unfortunately for him at this point, he wobbled for real almost losing his balance (thanks in part to the newly sharpened skate blades) he wasn't used to going so slow on such sharp blades. The next time Daniel wobbled, Vala was at his side bracing him with an arm around his waist. Jack and the others skated on ahead of them giving them enough space to see if their plan would work.

 

"Easy there. You really are as shaky as they said." Vala chuckled as she helped him to stay upright. "Yeah, well, their memories could be a little bit faulty. Even I don't think I'm as bad as I was that other time they took me here." "And just how long ago was that?" She grinned at him as she skated beside him, keeping her arm at his waist to ensure that he didn't fall over. "Oh, about three or four years I think. It was Cassie's idea but I don't think I liked it very much then, I kept falling on my ass all night. After that I pretty much clung to the side." Daniel grinned at her as he described that night in vivid detail to Vala. He did have fun that night, not that he'd admit it to anyone else though. He did ask her just when she'd discovered skating herself, although he had known at least part of the answer already, but it was nice to talk with her about something that didn't involve going through the 'gate and saving the galaxy for once.

 

He hadn't noticed that she still had her arm around his waist, or he didn't seem to at any rate. In the past he would've said or did something to make her remove the straying limb. Nowadays though he and Vala grew closer, becoming better friends than they had been the second she came though the gate and into his life again. Part of that came from saving each others skins time and time again, mostly since he had rescued her from the Ori ship when he could have just left her there once he felt the Asgard beam activate. But he couldn't have, it wasn't in him to leave behind someone who needed help, especially since she'd left his life so abruptly again through that singularity. He'd felt so guilty for not listening to her in the first place when she tried to tell them her idea. Thinking he should've known better than not even Vala would make light of that desperate moment.

 

If the truth were known and to be perfectly honest, that his link to Vala via the bracelets was only just the smallest part of the reason he'd collapsed on the Prometheus. The true reason was when he realized that Vala wasn't out there any longer he had literally felt his knees give out from beneath him in shock as he tried to grab at Col. Pendergast's chair to keep himself standing although he'd been quickly losing that battle. He'd been lucky Cam and Teal'c got to him before he'd passed out a moment later finally due her sudden departure from their galaxy. Vala had somehow gotten under his skin when he wasn't looking and it had nothing to do at all with the Kor-Mak bracelets. Since Sam had told him that there was an energy pattern transmitted through the singularity he'd never given up hope that somehow Vala was alive, well and annoying the Ori in their home galaxy. Now since he found her on that Ori ship that he'd ringed onto, he'd been more willing to give her a another chance.

 

How could he not after she had risked her life twice for them? Once to stop the first supergate from forming and once to warn them of the impending invasion despite the possibility of being discovered any second. Hell, she even saved his own sorry ass on the Ori ship by pushing him out of the way of the blast that came from Tomin's staff weapon. Her time in the home galaxy of the Ori seemed to have changed her. It had sanded over most of her rough edges away, taming them, taming her...almost. Although it wasn't until he felt the icy breeze of a speeding skater passing by very closely that Daniel had realized that he'd been so lost in his thoughts that neither of them were skating anymore and was just standing there as if there weren't any other skaters who had to make their way around them. "Uh, Vala I think we're in the way here." he blushed slightly and ducked his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Want to move over to the side so we're not in the way? Just for a moment?" She nodded and led him to the side of the rink, hand still on his back until they got there and sat on the railing, his back propped up against the wall just behind it. Feeling a little bold, he decided to ask her something.

 

"So...want in on a secret?" Daniel looked at her with a sly little grin as he asked her. Then looked around to make sure the others weren't within hearing distance, fully deciding on showing her something that the others didn't already know. He knew that he wouldn't be able fake bad skating for too much longer tonight, his feet were already itching to blow everyone else off the ice but he behaved himself for the moment. Without hesitation, to answer his question, Vala nodded "Of course Daniel! When have you known me not want to know any sort of secret? You know I can't resist good gossip of any kind." Daniel just shook his head and smiled, "How can it be gossip if almost no one from the SGC knows about it?" "Almost no one? Who else knows it?" Vala looked as if she were barely able to restrain herself from pulling him close to her, by his sweater, and shaking the answer from him.

 

Daniel blinked at her, noticing her expression then smiled. "I think you've been hanging around Jack way too much." Daniel grinned impishly. "He's always wanting to get straight to the point of a subject. Never wanting to give anyone time to elaborate." He gently teased her. "Dr. Lam and General Landry already know, and soon you will too. Once you see we've got to hide it for as long as we can for the rest of the night. Do that and I'll take you with me from now on." For some reason Vala didn't speak but only nodded her reply but wore the same shy smile she'd had on earlier. But instead of speaking his own reply to her nod, he pulled her off the side by the hand she had started to reach for his waist but he just shook his head slightly. Daniel looked around to see what his other friends were doing and seeing them now in the cafe area of the rink talking, he pulled Vala close to him so she wouldn't get lost in the crowds and be separated from him. Also so that they could blend in without notice from the others. And even as he drew her close to him once he stopped within a throng of skaters, he began to whisper what likely by now what she probably just figured out.


	5. Never Bet Against Feretti

Much to Daniel's and Vala's ignorance though, their friends had just looked up from their coffee and hot chocolate to see Daniel and Vala trying to hide themselves in the crowd. Jack just watched in mild shock "Damn I knew he was a fast learner but this is ridiculous." Feretti just elbowed him in the arm. "I guess all he needed was the right teacher and that is some teacher." Sam glared at Lou as he dodged a playful smack from her. "Hey! I was the one that tried to teach him last time!" Teal'c just raised an eyebrow "I do not believe DanielJackson wanted to know the precise mechanics of how one learns to ice-skate by calculating the exact amount of velocity, pace and positioning." Cam only grinned, "Sounds like to me like he just tuned everyone out and tried to take the baby steps on his own. I mean all that techno-babble has got to be intimidatin' as hell when all you're trying to do is to get your balance out there."

 

Jack squinted, looking for the pair when he lost them, before too long he found them again and saw how close Daniel's mouth was to Vala's neck and ear that as soon as he saw it he turned away, but Cam had followed his former line of sight. "Am I seein' what I think I'm seein'?" Jack could only grin at the younger Colonel's total lack of tact but he himself couldn't resist stealing another look for himself, which gained him a whack to the side from Sam's elbow once she saw them as well. From their point-of-view they couldn't tell what exactly what Daniel was doing. Jack smiled watching the pair weave slowly in and out of the crowd "Think the plan worked?". Cam shrugged, "I dunno, Sir. It's kinda hard to tell until we have full line-of-sight confirmation." "In other words...", Sam grinned "full-blown lip to lip contact that doesn't require CPR, and I'm pretty sure that is not where Vala's mouth is located." She tilted her head as if it would help her get a better view of the supposed situation.

 

Teal'c observed the pair from the table. "I do believe that DanielJackson is merely whispering something to ValaMalDoran in very close proximity. Although I am very proficient in lip-reading I cannot seem to make out what he is saying with the crowd obscuring the view." But just then Daniel moved his head just enough so his face could now be clearly seen, "They do seem, however, to be enjoying each others company at the moment." Teal'c said as he gave this undeniable, all-knowing smirk that he usually wore nowadays whenever it concerned Daniel and Vala. Something had definitely happened between Daniel and Vala during their fifty years on the Odyssey in that time-dilation bubble before time was reset but whatever it was, Apophis' former first prime wasn't sharing. But now they were all momentarily distracted by the look of utter mischief on Daniel's face from the look Vala was giving him now, one of total shock, and he seemed to be nearly laughing his ass off at how indignant she seemed from whatever he'd just whispered to her. "Wow, that's gotta be the first time I'm seen him laugh like that since... since my first time on Abydos." Sam said as she blinked not quite believing her eyes. This place was definitely good for Daniel's mood. It was either that or a combination of the place and the company he was keeping. He had definitely needed this break more than they'd known. Vala had definitely rubbed off on him for the better it seemed. As if reading her thoughts a single "Indeed." breaking the near silence surrounding the table.

 

*~*~*  
"You mean to tell me that ever since you set skate to ice tonight, you've been faking it?! All night?!" Vala stood there in the middle of the ice frozen to the spot. Now Daniel wasn't one to nearly break down in giggles but now he couldn't help himself. "Well," he half-laughed/half-wheezed, "not en...entirely. I'm just not used to skating on such sharp blades so slowly and well...your help was very much appreciated.", he grinned roguishly despite his normally better judgement. Vala couldn't help but break into a grin just as brilliant as his. "You know Daniel darling, I've just noticed something." "Hmm, what exactly do you think you've noticed?" He asked completely oblivious to just how he looked at the moment. Cheeks flushed from both his laughter and the chill in the air and hair ruffled by the breeze that went by from nearby speeding skaters. What she had wanted to tell him at that moment was just how extremely stunning she thought he looked at this moment, she never would've thought that skating agreed with him this much. He looked so totally lighthearted, so unlike the man she first met when she tried to steal the Prometheus out from underneath his feet. But instead with a slightly heavy heart she said the next thing that came to her mind.

 

"Well for one thing you seem a bit more...well...chipper for one thing, the complete opposite of how you are at work. Which is if you ask me, a bit grumpy." Daniel opened his mouth to protest this but just got a shushing finger a half-inch from his lips to hush him before he even got started. "And you are definitely a bit more athletic than I would've given you credit for." He just shrugged, "What can I say I learned when I was twelve..." She interrupted him again as she stood on her tip-toes, as best she could on her skates, to get close to his ear to say something so that no one surrounding them could overhear. "Well not that you weren't to begin with. Running from Jaffa, false gods, bounty hunters, walking overgrown piles of laundry. Oops sorry I meant a half-ascended walking evil pile of laundry trying to conquer the known galaxy, silly me. And whoever else is stupid enough to mess..." Was as far as Vala got before she eventually tipped over, but before Daniel could catch and steady her she landed on top of him hard, knocking him off balance as well and sent them both sprawling to the ice. Daniel didn't have time to catch his breath after he fell because a split-second later Vala came tumbling right on top of him.

 

"Oof! Ow. You alright Vala?" he panted slightly as he fought to catch his breath and asked the brunette who was half-laying on top of him. "Oh yes. Just a little surprised that I decided to fall mid-sentence. And how are you?" She smiled down at him as she absent-mindedly straddled him as she sat up. "Oh, I've been better. But uh, you might want to get off me unless you're planning on getting comfortable there." She wriggled for a moment in his lap until she realized their positioning before rolling off of him and standing up. "Oops. Bad habits are hard to break and all that." She grinned just a little before offering him a hand to help him stand. He gratefully accepted the hand but didn't expect her to have such a strong grip and practically pulled him up with ease. He resisted the temptation of pulling her back down to him, but he knew that this wasn't the time or place for those tactics. "Thanks." he looked up at her as he got to his feet. "So you were saying?" He smirked a little before dusting the light coating of ice shavings off his sweater, jeans and backside.

 

Vala couldn't help but stare as she thought, 'Where on Earth did Daniel get those jeans?'. He'd never worn anything that snug even when he was off duty. Once she'd realized though that she was in fact staring, she blinked, "Er, sorry what was that?" Daniel looked up, slightly worried, when she answered his question with a question. "You sure you're okay? Maybe we should sit for a while." He shook her gently by the elbow thinking that somehow that her fall had in someway discombobulated her. "Yes I'm fine, thank you darling. I just...got caught thinking for a minute there." She gave him her best 'I was so not looking at your ass just now' look. And for once he'd believed it. Daniel just shook his head "Sorry, I guess I must've panicked there a little for a minute." A shy smile returned to his face almost as if they hadn't just fallen onto the ice a moment ago.

 

*~*~*  
"And down they go! What did I tell ya? That's fifty bucks you owe me, O'Neill!" Lou laughed as he watched the sprawled out pair gather their wits, "Eventually one or both of them was gonna end up on the ice like that anyway, Ferretti. They're both still learning, Daniel even more so.", huffed a pouting Jack O'Neill as he dug around his jeans pocket for his wallet. They watched as Daniel looked just a little uncomfortable as the woman was sitting astride his lap right there in public view of everyone else there. Teal'c has so kindly transcribed for them what they were saying since he had the most experience in lip-reading (provided no one who skated by them blocked them from view) he'd been giving them the word-by-word account of Teal'c really was the next best thing to having a spy skate past the pair. However he wasn't needed to see the look on Vala's face while Daniel was innocently dusting the ice off of himself. Sam nearly laughed herself silly at Vala's visual slip, none of the others except maybe Feretti, got it though.

 

"...don't believe everything you've heard about me being clumsy around the SGC. Half of it is an exaggeration and the other half is when I don't look where I'm going or when I'm in a hurry. Jack and the others only thought I couldn't skate because they took me here very soon after I came back to Earth and had no memory of knowing how to. A short while after that it all came back to me and I started coming here whenever I could. I only kept up the farce tonight so that I could have more time to myself in the future. It isn't anything personal against anyone, but sometimes I just like being alone. Another face in the crowd if you will, is the best camouflage there is. But now I'm finding that company isn't bad after all." He stopped for a moment when he realized he'd just spent the last few minutes talking about his past. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ramble on so much about myself like that. It's not something I normally do." Daniel had the decency to look sheepish. Vala just looked at him, very amused at his sudden remembrance of his manners. She was about to tease him about it when she noticed his face. He had suddenly turned very pale as he looked past her shoulder. A second later he was gone, speeding from her side as if he'd seen a ghost. Another second after that she went after him because perhaps he had.


	6. On Thin Ice

Once she had ducked and dodged her way through the crowds, she found him sitting on a bench in the hallway that led to the bathrooms with his face buried in his hands. Not knowing what else to do, she went over to where he was and sat down beside him. "Daniel? Are you alright?" she barely whispered loud enough for him to hear her. He didn't move, not even made the slightest movement to let her know that he had heard her. His mind, until just then had been millions of miles away. She wasn't sure what was going through Daniel's head at the moment, and she didn't want to pry but she was worried about him. She reached over and gently rubbed his back soothingly not knowing why, but only knowing that Daniel needed it. "Daniel? What is it? Do you...?" Before she could even finish the question Daniel looked up but not at her, almost as if he were afraid to. "I thought I saw her just now. I mean I...I know I didn't but just for a split-second I thought she was there. Same hair, same mouth, but it wasn't her it could never have been her." Vala didn't even to ask who he was referring to, she knew perfectly well who he was thinking about. After all a man like Daniel doesn't turn pale and run the other way for just any old reason, she'd seen the expression on his face out there, that's why she followed him. She didn't have his talent for eloquence to say something to sooth him all she could do was just be there at his side to listen. What could she have said anyway? "I know it wasn't her though. Once my brain caught up with the rest of me, I knew it couldn't be. And I was somehow relieved when it wasn't." She watched him for a moment more after he grew quiet before she spoke at last. "It's all right to feel relieved you know. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel it at least a little bit."

 

Reaching over, she'd moved her left arm to lay her hand on top of his right one, he didn't even seem to notice it. "I don't even really know why I ran like I did, at least not then. All I knew is that I had to get off the ice as fast as humanly possible." For a moment Daniel was silent and lost in his thoughts. Not knowing how exactly to phrase what he wanted to say. He was quiet for so long Vala was starting to wonder if he even realized that she was still at his side. But instead he looked down at his hands before he started to speak again. He looked up at her for the first time since the both of them came off the ice, sighing in faint apology. "Look, I'm sorry about how I reacted out there but you didn't have to come after me like you did." "Of course I did. You looked as if the ghost of Ra was after you, how could I not? I was worried about you Daniel. You ran off without saying a word. And I know you of all people don't do something like that without a damned good reason."

 

Daniel just looked down again looking lost, not even knowing how to explain himself to her for why he ran like he did out there. He didn't know then but he realized now of course why he did. Wondering if he should just lay it out all on the line and just tell her. He sighed, looked up at her and caught her gray eyes in his. "Want to know something more?" he asked her in earnest, not once letting his eyes fall from hers. She didn't have it in her heart to break the gaze the two of them shared at this moment. Not even as she nodded, wondering why he was looking at her so intently. "I have to admit when I saw that girl out there, I was scared. Scared that somehow my past had come back to haunt me when I'd only just gotten over it. Over losing her. I mean I'll always love her but the past is the past and it can't be changed." He sighed before he continued as if he were treading on very thin ice.

 

"There was a time when I thought I would never get over my wife. I mean, the idea of…being hurt that way again. But I've finally gotten to the place. I've finally, for the first time in a long time, have gotten to the place where I actually feel I could get close to somebody again." At this he finally broke his gaze with her and looked up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers he'd ever wanted before he turned back to her. However, a faint glint of something shone in his eyes, something she hadn't seen in ages. When he did turn to look at her again a small hesitant smile graced his lips. "But not in a million years, a million, million years, would I ever possibly consider that person being you. I mean, we are so completely opposite and wrong for each other, it's not even funny!"

 

In an instant after hearing those words she managed to look shocked, confused and hurt all at once before Daniel realized just how she was taking his words. He gently and carefully silenced her before she could speak with a gentle finger pressed against her lips. "Shhhh shhh. That sounded a lot better in my head I know. But please let me try explain in a way I hope you'll understand. Please?" When it seemed that she was glued to the spot, almost as if she were still trying to process what he said just moment before. He decided for once to let something other than words do the talking. Shifting his hand from her lips to her cheek, and caught her lips in a gentle kiss before she could even read the intention in his eyes. She'd been so completely caught off guard by him that it took a few seconds before she could will her mouth to return the kiss. This was far from a friendly peck on the lips, this was much much more involved than that. He let her know through his kiss that everything had changed, especially how he felt about her since they'd first met. Once she had arrived at the SGC she'd exasperated him constantly. But eventually she showed him a whole other side of herself that was more vulnerable, caring and selfless than he thought could exist in her. She had gotten to him in a way he'd never thought was possible again, and this was his way of showing it to her. But now as she felt his hand now gently resting on her nape, enough so that it encouraged her to deepen the kiss a little more but instead she found herself breaking it.

 

Feeling dazed from what just happened, wondering silently if Daniel had just lost his mind. "Daniel? I don't mean to sound unappreciative or anything, but what the hell was that about? I thought you didn't like me in that sort of way." The man himself looked just as dazed as she felt but after hearing the confusion on her face and in her question, he tried to explain himself. "I'm sorry if I was a bit forward there. But I knew if I didn't do or say something just then I'd be forever kicking myself for not doing something about how I feel for you. Please just hear me out. W..w...when I saw that girl out there, I instantly thought Shau'ri was back from the dead. That she'd came back to reclaim me, for a lack of a better term, in her life again. T...that was why I ran then. I knew that it couldn't be. I wouldn't let it. It's been seven, almost eight years and I'd finally moved on with my life and that last thing I needed was something to open old wounds. What I'm saying is this; I've moved on Vala and you're the reason why. Ever since I met you, you've completely turned the world,the galaxy as I've known it and turned it upside down. There have been times I didn't know if I wanted to strangle you or kiss you. As I mentioned earlier, we are so wrong for each other that's it's hardly a laughing matter. But here you are, you somehow found a way to make a place for yourself here on Earth with us, with me. I hadn't even realized just how much until you were taken by the NID. That was when I realized I hadn't known what I had until I thought I lost you. Despite everything I've tried to deny to you, the others and myself. Vala, I've felt like this only one other time in my life. But it's been so long I'd all but forgotten what it felt like. What I'm trying to say here is...I think I lo....mmpphhh." But poor Daniel never got the chance to finish what he was saying, as he was being yanked forward by his sweater and being soundly kissed by Vala.

 

'Well that hadn't gone exactly as planned.' Daniel thought as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lost himself in their kiss. Quite suddenly his world tilted backwards, though had it not been for Vala's hand, his head would've collided with the brick wall behind him. Most definitely not what he had planned but hey he wasn't complaining. He didn't even try to break the kiss, in fact he only pulled Vala even closer to him returning it much the same as he'd kissed her earlier. The way Vala practically had him pinned to the wall, almost literally left him dizzy and breathless. Although he could tell the difference between this kiss and the one she gave him just after they first met. Initially this one had seemed to start out pretty much the same but there was more feeling behind this one than the one on the Prometheus. A feeling that he finally felt he and Vala were now on the same page, if not the same word. Where their first kiss(es) were purely hormone-driven, adrenaline-rush filled lust from their fight, there was none of that in this one it was all gentleness, passion, and yes, love. His hand found the back of her neck again, letting his fingers gently tangle in the wispy curls on her nape and wrapped his other arm around her waist bringing her even closer to him. And he certainly wasn't complaining when she wrapped one of her arms around his back. However both of them were so involved in the kiss that neither noticed that the person that had watched at the entrance of the hallway had began walking (or rather, skating) away back to their friends.


	7. On Thin Ice (Jack's POV)

They'd all been sitting at their table watching the duo, when they saw Daniel take off as if Vala had suddenly turned into Sokar leaving her just standing there. Before any of them could blink Vala was after him like a shot. Without a word Jack rose from his seat and went to go see what exactly was happening. He was on the ice before anyone could say a word to him. Following the path Vala had taken in chase of Daniel, Jack had followed her as closely as he could without her noticing him. He muttered a few silent curses as he caught up with where she'd disappeared and was about to say something when he saw Daniel. At first glimpse all he saw was the pair of them sitting together side by side but that was before he understood what exactly what it was he saw. This was the look of a man who was shocked yet weary. Vala seemed to be trying to comfort Daniel without even knowing what was bothering him. Jack was baffled. Daniel had seemed to be loosening up before his very eyes just moments earlier and now that he had removed his hands from his face, he almost looked as if he'd cry at the drop of a hat. He was speaking so softly Jack couldn't hear what he was saying but what or who he saw had obviously shaken him up. Jack turned his head towards the ice, to try to see what would spook his friend this badly. Fortunately it didn't take long before he saw the answer to his question. There she was taking her skates off, an almost duplicate of his friend's late wife. If not for a few features he would've sworn that it was her. Jack cursed softly, beginning to think taking Daniel skating hadn't been such a good idea after all.

 

He froze when all of a sudden Daniel looked up. Jack was afraid that somehow that he'd been spotted but then realized Daniel was practically staring into space and Jack didn't have the heart to break into their conversation. He knew Daniel all too well, if he even remotely knew that they were being watched, he'd close off and shut down even more especially now that Vala had moved her hand to rest on his. But for now, the shock of what he'd seen or what he'd thought he saw was now fading quickly. The more they talked the more Daniel seemed to be himself again. By this point Daniel was speaking in his normal tone of voice while looking Vala dead in the eyes, which could almost completely be heard by the others. That is until a new song hit the speakers so that Jack could only hear his friend in short bursts. "....her but the past is the past and it can't be changed. There was a time....never get over my wife. I mean....being hurt that way again.....I've .....in a long time....to the place where I actually feel....I could get close to somebody again." Whatever he was expecting Daniel say next surprised him more than he'd thought possible. Daniel raised his voice more and with a gentle little smile quirking his lips. "But not in a million years, a million, million years, would I ever possibly consider that person being you. I mean, we are so completely opposite and wrong for each other, it's not even funny!"

 

Jack's jaw almost literally hit the ice. How could he say something like that and look so innocent while doing it? Jack was still sputtering slightly when Daniel surprised him again. Daniel lay a single finger on Vala's lips as his voice grew softer and gentler as he tried explaining himself to her. Jack stood frozen there wishing all of a sudden for super-hearing. Even Teal'c wouldn't have been able to read Daniel's lips in the dim lighting of this hallway. He didn't have much time to speculate before Daniel shifted his hand slightly and kissed her. At that point Jack could tell that he wasn't needed now, hell he wondered if he'd been needed at all in the first place and left the pair to their own devices. On the way back Jack ordered them all refills on their drinks knowing that they must be curious as to what the hell just happened with Daniel. Once he got back to their table he stayed mysteriously silent with nothing but a good-natured smirk on his face. He had all but ignored the looks of curiosity on his former team-mates faces until their drinks had arrived. and even then he still didn't say anything until about the second or third sip of coffee. Even then he tried to play innocent. "So kids, what's up?" All at once he was so bombarded with questions he couldn't pick out any one persons single question. Jack just grinned, knowing they'd been left in suspense long enough and told them point blank what he'd just seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. Kudos are also much appreciated! This is the last chapter I currently have ready for posting. It may be a while before I get the next part or two tweaked and ready for posting.


End file.
